HoL!Fi€$+@ PrEtTy CuRe!
|image = PicsArt_10-24-08.24.42.png |imgsize = 250px |katakana = ホーリーフィエスタプリキュア！ |romaji = Hōrīfiesuta Purikyua! |director = Luminique Hale |studio = TOEI Animation |network = TV Asahi |run = |episodes = TBA |op = |ed = |genre = Comedy, Drama, Shoujo, Adventure, Slice of life, Fantasy |theme = Holidays, Festivals, Birds, Balloons, Skies, Stars, Lanterns, Countries, Seasons, Culture, Trends, Friendship, Love, Happiness |pre = Pastel Love Pretty Cure! |suc = TBA}} '|ホーリーフィエスタプリキュア！||'HoliPuri', stylized formally as HoliFiesta Pretty Cure!, or Holiday Fiesta Pretty Cure!}} is a fourteenth fan series created by Luminique Hale and the last season of Sparkle Love Pretty Cure era, replaced by Pastel Love Pretty Cure! in its same time slot. The season's themes are holidays, festivals, birds, balloons, skies, stars, goals, lanterns, seasons, culture, trends, friendship, love and happiness. Production Plot / Episodes}} Characters Pretty Cure : / '|キュアキューピッド}} As Cure Cupid, she represents Valentines Day. Her theme color is magenta. : / '|キュアバニー}} As Cure Bunny, she represents Easter Sunday. Her theme color is cyan. : / '|キュアユナイト}} As Cure Unite, she represents Independence Day. Her theme color is red. : / '|キュアゴースト}} As Cure Ghost, she represents Halloween. Her theme color is silver. : / '|キュアメープル}} As Cure Maple, she represents Thanksgiving. Her theme color is orange. : / '|キュアメリー}} As Cure Merry, she represents Christmas. Her theme color is green. : / '|キュアチア}} As Cure Cheer, she represents New Year. Her theme color is gold. : / '|キュアナタル}} As Cure Natal, she represents Birthday. Her theme color is blue. : / '|キュアペタル}} As Cure Petal, she represents Sakura Festival. Her theme color is pink. : / '|キュアラッキー}} As Cure Lucky, she represents St. Patrick. Her theme color is chartreuse. : / '|キュアクレージー}} As Cure Crazy, she represents April Fools. Her theme color is yellow. : / '|キュアアロハ}} As Cure Aloha, she represents Luau. Her theme color is purple. : / '|キュアブラッド}} As Cure Blood, she represents Dia de los Muertos. Her theme color is maroon. : / '|キュアグリム}} As Cure Gleam, she represents Hanukkah. Her theme color is navy. : / '|キュアブレス}} As Cure Bless, she represents Kwanzaa. Her theme color is teal. : / '|キュアセント}} As Cure Saint, she represents All Saint/Souls Day. Her theme color is black. : / '|キュアルナル}} As Cure Lunar, she represents Chinese New Year. Her theme color is bronze. : / '|キュアレイバ}} As Cure Labor, she represents Labor Day. Her theme color is white. : / '|キュアスパーク}} As Cure Spark, she represents Diwali. Her theme color is lavender. / As Cure Angel, she represents St. Lucia. Her theme color is coral. : / As Cure Bling, she represents O-Bon. Her theme color is canary. : / As Cure Feast, she represents Mardi Gras. Her theme color is viridian. : / As Cure Plane, she represents Basanth. Her theme color is mint. : / As Cure Misty, she represents Midsummer. Her theme color is turquoise. : / As Cure Solar, she represents Aparaho. Her theme color is indigo. : / As Cure Daisy, she represents Panagbenga. Her theme color is rose. : / As Cure Tango, she represents Festa Junina. Her theme color is peach. : / As Cure Chain, she represents St. Nicholas Eve. Her theme color is azure. }} Holiday Fantasia Destroyer Z Universal City Items : The Cures' main transformation item. Terminology * - The girls allow to transform into legendary warriors. Locations Forms Media Music / Music}} Episodes / Episodes}} Movies Merchandise / Merchandise}} Trivia * Like Rainbow PoP! Pretty Cure!, the series consists of ??? pretty Cure teams. * The team was supposed to more than 48 Cures. * The name was formerly as , however it was scrapped up. Gallery / Gallery}} / References}} / HoliFiesta}} - Glitter Force version